Danny and Liz
by phantomfreak411
Summary: Liz comes to Casper High and has more than just one secret. Unfortunately, Danny is asked to help Liz pertaining to one of her secrets. Danny agrees but without knowing it could be a risk of his own secret exposed.
1. Prologue

14 year old Elizabeth Marsden or Liz as she want to be called just moved from New York with her Uncle Mark, Aunt Rosa, younger brother James (11), and her older sister Katrina(16). Unfortunately when Liz was 6 her mother ran away and committed suicide and her father soon after . Her younger brother James can't be exposed to sunlight due to his sun condition that could kill him if exposed to sunlight. So Liz lives in a Dark Home and had hardly any friends back home in New York. O and did I tell you that she has two secrets.......(I thought this song would go great with the summary)

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you_

Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies  
But deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

No one ever lies straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy  
But I'm not gonna be ok

Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like  
What it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life


	2. Getting to know each other

Danny, Sam, and Tucker are in Mr. Lancer's class (A/N: O what joy)

Mr. Lancer: Ok class settle down I know your excited about todays lesson but you have to wait patiently!

Class stares and crickets are chirping in the background

Anyway, we have a new student from New York and her name is Liz Marsden

Liz walks in the classroom and has jeans and a blue shirt that says 100 Devil

Liz: Hi my names Liz and I moved here with my Aunt, Uncle, Sister, and Brother

Mr. Lancer: Well welcome to Casper High!! Please sit next to Daniel Fenton over in the corner with the red and white shirt.

Liz sits next to Danny and Mr. Lancer is now talking how wonderful todays lesson is going to be.

Danny: Hi Liz my names Danny and these are my two best friends Sam and Tucker

Liz: Hi guys

Nothing else happens except for boring lessons and junk

Now to everyone's favorite subject lunch

Danny, Liz, Sam, and Tucker sit at the lunch table together talking

Sam: So is New York nice I heard many great things about it

Liz: Well your probably thinking of NYC but I lived on the outskirts of it where I live they believed that Aliens and UFOs exist and a whole bunch of junk (A/N: Where I live they do believe that I'm not kidding)

Tucker: So why didn't you move here with your parents?

Liz: um... well...looks nervous and gets fidgety


	3. What the Heck?

Danny: Tucker! That's private you ass!!

Liz: It's ok Danny a lot of people ask that question. Well my brother has a disease that he can't be exposed to sunlight and he will die if he does and when he was diagnosed my mother ran away and than committed suicide and my father killed himself soon after that was when I was 6 my sister was 8 and my brother was about 3.

Tucker: I'm sorry I even brought that up

Sam: See that's when you should keep your mouth shut you animal killer

Tucker: Well how was I supposed to know you vegetable garbage eater

Danny: Man I'm sorry. _Boy she's cute unfortunately she doesn't have the best life and she probably doesn't even like me. Wait I thought I liked Sam Curse these hormones!!_

_Liz: _It's ok Danny _Man he's cute he probably doesn't even like me why should I even bother I heard there was a dance coming up I wonder......_

All of a sudden Liz's cell phone rings

Liz: O crap I need to go right now, um sorry guys but I have something to do

Tucker: What the heck was that all about??


	4. The 1st Secret is Exposed

Liz gets her car keys (yes she drives at 14 and you'll soon see why) and turns on her radio

Officer Marsden there's a armed robbery at Lexington Ave. please have your weapons loaded and be ready.

Back at the Cafeteria

Danny: I'm goin' ghost!!

Sam: What are you doing Danny you can't spy on her!!

Tucker: I have to take Sam's word for this one

Danny: I need to see if something's wrong

Danny goes intangible and spots Liz in a car loading a gun and putting on her uniform

Liz: Ok Lutennit I'm on the case

Liz puts the Lamborghini (A/N: Hey if shes supposed to fight crime she needs a fast car) in gear and drives towards Lexington Ave. without knowing that Danny is in the car watching her every move

Danny Thinking: _Ok this is weird she's 14 and she drives the coolest car and fights crime kinda like me but robbers aren't paranormal beings. I now admit that I have a crush on her but I heard there was a dance coming up I wonder...... whoa!!!_

The car went side ways and the next thing Danny knew Liz took out her gun and began shooting at the robbers and called for back up on her radio.

Liz: I need back up we have a armed robbery and two of three men are on the ground

Danny unfortunately forgot that he changed back when he went flying in the side door

Liz: Danny !!! What the heck are you doing in the back of my car!! You could've gotten killed!!

Danny: Liz I'm so sorry I was worried about you cuz you ran off so sudden!!

Liz: You're lucky you didn't get hurt Daniel Fenton!!! I swear!!

Liz and Danny go back to school and the teachers know about Liz's crime fighting life and well Danny got detention the next day


End file.
